Legends of Chima: The Mark of The Raven Book Two of The Raven Saga
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Tom is back. Again. After being confronted in the main courtyard, he sends the group to Chima. Can they get back home and defeat Tom? Read to find out.
1. Title

The Legends of Chima

The Mark of the Raven

Book Two of The Raven Saga

Episode 42

The Lion Clothed In Green

Eight strangers travel to Chima in the second book of The Raven Saga!


	2. Settings and Places

Settings and PLaces

The Lion Temple- A major source of Chi in Chima.

Mt. Cavora- Home of the Phoenix Tribe and creation of Chima.

Wolf Camp- Home of the Wolf Pack.

Croc Swamp- Home of the Crocodile Tribe, King 's second base of operations.

Rhino Quarry- Home of the Rhino Tribe.

Gorilla Territory- Home of the Gorilla Tribe.

Eagle Highlands- Home of the Eagle Tribe.

Bear Cave- Home of the Bear Tribe.

Hogwarts- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the adventure begins.

Lord Fangar's Ice Palace- Hunter's base of operations.

Overlook Hill-a hill overlooking the Hunter's Hideout.


	3. Prologue Part 1: Return of The Dark Lord

You may remember me. All of you who have followed me and my friends through unspeakable events, I congratulate all of you for staying until the very end…. Or so it seemed…. I had thought that I had saved all of magic-kind from Tom, but…. It seemed that I had failed….read on, for there is so much to tell all of you that I cannot tell all of it alone. Yes, my adventure had not finished. It was just after I had defeated Tom for what I thought was to be the last time….

Prologue: Part 1

The Return of the Dark Lord

Hawk's Cliff, Hogwarts, May 16th, 2015 9:00 A.M.

"Some party, huh? We should have these more often." I had to get away from everything. Too many lights and too much going on at once. I'm sitting at the top of Hawk's Cliff, looking over the lake, and thinking about what's happened in the past 24-hours. I'm surprised that I'm alive right now… I then hear footsteps, and I half-turn to find Ben standing behind me. "Came up here to get away from everything?" He shakes his head and begins to walk up the hill. "You defeated the most Evil Wizard alive yesterday morning, and you can't handle lots of lights and people? I don't get you." I turn back to face the lake. "I don't get myself." "Why not?" Ben is sitting beside me now, and is looking concerned. I sigh, and bury my face in my hands. After a few seconds, I remove my face from my hands and look out over the water at The Gangplank, an English Galleon that a friend of mine salvaged a long time ago. I'm surprised that it hasn't sunk yet, but my friend is also a wizard, and he can fix anything that breaks. I've known him for about two years now, and we've become close in that time. I then move my gaze towards the abandoned ruins of a keep-like structure sitting atop a mountain, one of many that surround the west side of Fox Lake. "You've been through a whole lot. So have I. But you can't let this stuff get to you. Sure, you did some things that you regret now, but you had to save someone or yourself when you did them. Come on, let's go back." Ben then stands, claps a supporting hand on my right shoulder, and walks back down the hill. As for me, I sit there for a few more minutes, then I get up, and slowly make my way back to the massive celebration. (It's so huge, even the Centaurs are celebrating in the Forbidden Forest! They don't party often, but when they do, they party hard.)

"…She thought that she killed me….I'll show her….I'll show them all!" Blood drips from the man's ragged form, collecting in a puddle at his feet. Clutching at his ruined cape, he stands there, looking down at the massive celebration in honor of his 'death'. Growling in pure hatred, he turns away, and limps towards a single stone structure. Before he reaches it, the man reaches out towards a leather-wrapped bundle that is resting against a lone tree. He grasps it in his hand, and unties the ruined rope that binds the leather together. The man then pulls out the remains of a sword, and he is reminded of when the sword that he is now holding was pure and whole. "This sword was not meant to be broken, but she broke it. Yes….she broke it….but I will have my revenge. Oh yes," The man cackles, continuing to walk towards the stone structure, "I will have my revenge." When he reaches the stone structure, a group of men run out of it to help him inside.

The wounded man rests on a table, staring up into the darkened ceiling. He then calls his old friend over to him. "Lucius. Come to me." A hooded man steps towards him, only removing his cloak from his head when he reaches the man lying on the wooden table. The man is tall, and is British. He has blond hair, and piercing light-blue eyes. He wears a brown cape with a hood. Lucius bends down to meet his friend. "My Lord?" He asks uncertainly, for Lucius knows that his friend has uncertain mood swings. It is almost impossible to know whether he is murderous, or pleased. The man in question lifts his head towards his friend, and Lucius bends down to hear him. "Malfroy… you have been good to me. Your son….he is still friends with the Animagus, correct?" Startled, Lucius nods. "Yes, but why are you asking me this?" His friend smiles. "I need you to help me do something that involves your son, the Animagus, and her friends. Can you help me recover, dear friend?" Lucius helps his friend sit up, then nods. "I will help you, and so will someone else." He glances towards a darkened corner, where noises are heard. "Feirback, you may come out now." A sound of contempt is heard, then a figure steps forwards. A werewolf now stands in front of Lucius, looking at him with barely concealed excitement. "What do you need, Lucius?" Lucius then turns back towards his friend, who has gotten down from the table and is now clutching it for support. "I need you to bring the Animagus to the main courtyard, or, better yet, wait until I bring our master. Wait until I give you the signal, then strike." Feirback nods, then turns and disappears. Lucius then turns, and helps his friend to the entrance of the stone structure. Before they cross the threshold, Lucius's friend turns to him. "We must not fail this time." Lucius nods. "I know, Tom, I know."

11:00 A.M.

"Well, look who decided to rejoin the party!" "Thanks, Wyrn." After thinking about it, I've decided to rejoin the celebration. But I've had this feeling…like something bad is going to happen. Not wanting to alarm everyone, I don't say anything, and the feeling goes away, but not completely. A few minutes later, the centaurs begin to act up. "Something evil draws near! Centaurs, flee while you still can, Flee!" Cerberus shouts, who is leader of the Centaurs. He pushes past me, knocking me to the ground and stunning me.

I notice that someone is standing before me first. I'm face down, where I came to myself a few minutes ago. Someone who is covered in blood. Lots of it. Lifting my throbbing head from the cobblestone path, I notice that I'm bleeding as well. I learned something today- don't get in the way of a panicking Centaur. They hurt you. Groaning aloud from the pain in my head, I roll over and sit up, wondering why the centaurs panicked in the first place. I then remember seeing some figure behind me, and I turn, only to find myself looking at someone in a ruined cape and robes. The figure says nothing, but only stands there. Then, the figure removes his or her hood, and I find myself looking at what seems to be the very person I 'killed' yesterday morning: Tom himself.

After getting past the shock of seeing Tom alive, I stand unsteadily, still feeling the effects of the Centaur running into me. "So." I look towards the man in the ruined clothing. "You are alive. As am I. You ruined me yesterday morning. Do you have anything to say?" I'm still sort-of out of it from the 'incident', but I can make out what Tom is saying. After shaking my head to think more clearly, I look around for my sword. I just now have noticed that she's not nearby me, nor in her sheath on my back. "Looking for this?" I spin around to face Tom, who is holding a gleaming, blood-covered sword by the hilt. "Give it back." I take a step forwards, only to feel like there's a knife in my head.

I don't remember falling, I don't remember anything after that pain in my head went crazy. Not until I notice that I'm being supported by something. "…lost because of a kick to the head. I probably would have just stayed down the whole time. Must be embarrassing for her though, to be so great and to be brought to an end all because of a centaur kicking her by 'accident' trying to escape my master." Who is that? I don't recognize the voice….wait… is that Feirback? "Get away from her, werewolf." From what vision I have, Feirback is standing over me, staring at me with hatred. "Look who decided to wake up. I heard that you went a little crazy when you took just one step towards my master. How embarrassing that must be for you! Now," Feirback turns away from me, and begins to head towards two figures.

"What to do with you two…maybe Tom should curse you as well?" Curse? What's he talking about? And how'd I get all the way over here? How long have I been out for, anyway? I sit up cautiously, not wanting to have head trauma. I then stand, noticing that the pain in my head is gone. "What do you mean by curse?" Feirback stops advancing on the two figures and turns to face me. "Tom has returned, and he has gone mad. I'm surprised that he can still use magic. He says that he's come up with this new spell, one that can teleport only a certain type of magic-people. The Animagi. Your kind. Ah, here comes Tom now." I then turn away from Feirback, only to see that Tom is standing about ten feet away from me. He says nothing, but only raises his cloak-covered arms to about chest level. Some unknown force then forces me backwards, causing me to fly into my friends' arms, who were the two figures I saw a few minutes ago.

"He can do that?" A familiar voice with a Scottish accent reaches me, and I look up. "Nice to see you're still alive. Tell me, how did you even defeat Tom if he's this powerful?" A young man of about 17 years of age is holding me up. He wears a green tunic, light-brown shorts, and a scale-covered black belt with a golden buckle. He has blonde hair- just like Draco- and piercing light-blue eyes. He wields the famed blade of legend, the Master Sword, and bears the shield of his people on his back, the Hylian Shield. His name? Link Forester. "Hi, Link. Mind if you let me get up?" He lets go of me and helps me stand. After standing for a seconds, I turn to face Tom, who is slowly advancing upon us. "About me defeating Tom…I think it was just luck." "Luck? I think it was more than just 'luck'. I saw you, and I think that it was more skill than anything." Tom is still walking towards us, and a few seconds later, he steps into the sunlight. I thought he looked bad before I defeated him yesterday morning, but now… Tom looks like the Chainsaw Massacre guy. He's covered in blood, his cape and robes are in ruins. His eyes are bloodshot, and there's an aura of darkness around him. I step backwards, taken aback by his appearance. It's like time has stopped completely. By now, everyone has noticed that Tom is alive, and the people that were by Fox Lake have come back.

I just want my sword…then maybe I can keep Tom busy long enough so that the Ministry of Magic can get here...Maybe…I lift my right hand up to my chest, turn it so that it's facing me, and flick it upwards. I feel that welcoming feeling of summoning your magic and a ball of energy appears to rest in the palm of my hand. I do the same motion for my left hand, and position myself into that 'famous Japanese fighting stance'. I can fight Magic with Magic. "So." Tom lifts his head and I feel as if he's gazing into my soul. "You are still alive…" He starts to walk around me in a circle, me turning to keep him in front of me. "How is it that an American female that is not even of age can defeat me? The Greatest Dark Wizard alive?" I summon even more magic, and I now hear a humming noise. "I don't know. Maybe it's because of this." I thrust my arms forwards, and a beam of red-colored light shoots out of my hands towards Tom. He makes no move to block my attack, instead, at the very last second, he says something. The only problem is, I can't make it out. Then he stops walking around me, and says the phrase once more. Like someone hit a switch to turn off a light, I feel my magic leave me. Confused, I lower my hands slightly, wondering what happened. "You want your sword?" I turn my hands around to face me, and then lower them to my sides. I then lift my gaze to Tom, only to see him reach inside of his ruined robes. "Then take it." Tom throws something at me, and my world narrows to just that one object. I can see the thing coming at me, but just as it's about to reach me, I reach out and pluck it from the air. My arm goes behind me and I am forced backwards.

After a few seconds, I slowly bring my arm back around to face me, only to see something shining. Finally. About time I got my sword back. Time to end this for real. I stand, and start walking towards Tom. About halfway, I start to run, and I lower my sword to that she's pointed straight where Tom's heart should be. But when I almost reach him, Tom lifts his arms again, and I'm floating in the air. He begins to walk towards me, a scary glint in his eyes. "You thought you could kill me, didn't you?" I hang there, slowly becoming alarmed. "…You're mad! You've gone crazy!" "Yes," He cackles insanely, "I have. Now, what to do with you…" I feel the force that is holding me up go away, and I fall, only to land on one knee, looking up at Tom. Sunlight shines upon his face, and all I can do is stare at Tom in silent horror. His skin covering his face is gone. "Now, you realize what you have done to me." It isn't a question. "Do you regret what you did yesterday morning? Because I do. If I had used a different spell, I would have won. But, maybe fate had something to do with all of this. Perhaps you were supposed to defeat me. Or…" With this, Tom lifts his cloak- covered arms and flicks them upwards, summoning his magic. He then says something, and the ball of white light changes colors, shifting to a light-blue color. I haven't seen this spell before, and I wonder if it's this 'curse' that Feirback was speaking to me about.

"…Maybe you were supposed to win…so that I could do…" Tom steps back and allows me to stand, his arms still raised. I then notice some presence behind me, and I turn, only to see Link standing there, sword of his ancestors raised. "You didn't think that you were going to fight him alone, did you?" I bend down and lift my sword from the ground, where it fell when Tom levitated me. Brushing the dirt off of it, I stand, and nod my head towards Link in the traditional Scottish gesture. "Thanks, but I think I can take him on my own." Then another voice butts in. "Not without us, you're not." I turn away from Tom and Link towards the stairs leading to the Docks, only to see Ben standing there. He's not alone.

My younger brother, Bryce, is with him. So is Draco. I then hear someone call from a little ways away, "Hey! Don't fight him without me! Wait!" A kid comes running up from the direction of the Quidditch Coliseum, waving his arms like a maniac. Ben crosses his arms as the kid runs up to him, panting. "Where were you?" "Away," The kid pants. He straightens and turns towards me. "Don't tell me we have to deal with him again." I nod, then turn back to Tom, who still has his arms raised. "Well?" I ask, raising my sword, noticing my friends stepping towards me. "Shall we fight?"


	4. Prologue Part 2: The Sacred Prophecy

Prologue: Part 2

The Sacred Prophecy

Chima, the Room of Artifacts

The Lion Temple

I'm looking for my father. Some things need to be taken care of, and because I am not of age yet, I cannot do them. I am in the Lion Temple, the hall of my ancestors. Statues of my ancestors line the hallway to the Throne Room, where the pool of Sacred Chi is kept. Chi is what we use for energy. It is a ball of blue colored energy that we use for practically everything. From our Speedors to in battle. There's only one room I have not been to, and that is the Room of Artifacts.

The Room of Artifacts is behind the Sealed Doors. What is behind those doors is lots of old weapons and maps. Chests line the walls, filled to the brim with swords and maces and armor. BANG. The twin doors close behind me, echoing for a few seconds. At the far end of the room, my father and the Lion Elders are gathered together underneath a stained-glass window. As I walk towards them, I can make out what they are saying. "Are you sure? The Lion has not been seen in ages! Why do you think he will return?" "Because, Lagravis, Cavora has spoken. As you know, we received word of the Phoenix tribe by Mt. Cavora, and we have received word that the 'Lion clothed in green' will return to Chima someday. When that day is, we cannot tell. It could even be today." My father nods and turns away from the group of Lions surrounding him to look at the window. A young Lion in green clothing is standing on a rock, holding a gleaming sword in his left paw and a magnificent shield in his right. Before him stands one of the Hunters, tribes that once roamed Chima. They returned recently, taking over certain areas and taking lots of hostages. Because of this, the leaders were captured, and my friends and I assumed rule of our tribes. We won though, and banished the Hunters from Chima forever. The Hunter that stands before the Lion was pretending to be a Hunter though.

The Hunter's name was Ganon, a beast only spoken of in the tales of old. Some even say that Ganon was there when Mt. Cavora rose up out of the ground to rest in the sky above the Lion Temple. Ganon was a boar/shapeshifter, and could do magic. He attacked the Phoenix Tribe with a force never before seen in Chima. A few hours later, most of Chima was under Ganon's control. All seemed lost, but then, out of nowhere, the Lion appeared.

Wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane, he fought Ganon in a fierce battle. He emerged victorious, and helped the primitive Tribes banish the Hunters away. Now, as I walk towards my father, who is still standing in front of the window, I wonder if he will ever return. "What are you doing in here, Laval? I thought I told you to stay in the Throne Room." "I know, but I felt as though I had to be in here." I walk past my father to the stained glass window. I gaze up at it, thinking of a time when this Lion roamed the fields that are outside. "Laval." I turn. My father is standing before me in his royal clothing. His staff is in his right paw, and his blue cape flows behind him. "Dad." He comes up to me and lifts his head to also gaze at the window. "Do you think he will return?" My father puts a paw on my shoulder. "I do not know. If he does, it is an instance of when, not why. Let us speak about things." I nod and my father leads me out of the Room of Artifacts.


	5. Prologue Part 3-Freedom for Magic-Kind?

Prologue 3

Freedom for Magic-Kind at Last?

Hogwarts Meadow, May 16th, 2015

"E-Yah!" Clang. "Very good. Your blade is powerful. But can it protect you from this?" I'm on the ground, my sword beside me, wondering what happened. Tom is standing before me, arms raised. "Your friends are finished, you cannot attack me. Now, I should have done this yesterday morning." I stand unsteadily, backing away from him. My friends make their way towards me, and soon my sword is back in my right hand, and we are gathered together. "You okay?" Ben's beside me. "Couldn't be better-what is that?" "What…is that a spell?" Tom has raised his arms, summoning a blue-whitish spell. I raise my sword. "I can block anything. You saw what happened yesterday morning. I can do it again." I begin to run towards Tom, my sword pointing straight at his heart. At the same time, Tom throws the spell.

"No!" I'm flown backwards. As I'm falling, my sword falls out of my hand and lands a few feet away. Tom stands above me, arms raised. "You fool! Did you honestly think that you would kill me? You need a stronger blade than that! Tell your ancestors that you failed, I'm sending you back to where you found that blade!" Tom then throws the spell he has in his hands.

I should be dead. But I'm not. Something stopped the spell from reaching me. I open my eyes, only to see something metal in front of me. I hear something strike whatever it is in front of me. "Curse you, Forester! How is it that your shield can block this spell? Nevertheless, I have a last resort. I shall not strike you while you are down. Stand, stand and fight me." The shield lifts slightly, then goes away entirely. Link then appears above me. "You okay?" I nod. "I'm getting a bit tired of fighting, though." He helps me get to my feet, then Link goes off to find Ben and the others. I'm left alone with Tom. "As you know, I deal in Dark Magic. However, I event new spells as well. That curse that Feirback was speaking about earlier is a spell that I have made. I have not named this spell yet, but its' effects are a combination of different spells' effects. Care to be its first tester?" Tom flicks his left arm upwards and the same light I saw earlier when he had lifted me into the air appears in his hand. I step backwards, trying to find my sword with my right foot. I still look at Tom while I am doing this. "No. And I am certain that my friends don't want to be either." I find my sword. I take one step backwards, bend down, pick up my sword, and rise. "I see your friends have returned. And that you found your sword. But that blade won't save you now." I turn away from Tom to gaze upon my friends. "But I don't want to fight him." "I know. You don't have to remind us a million times, Bryce. You can leave if you want to." "No. My sister needs me." Bryce comes up to me, with my friends trailing behind him. I can't hear what they are saying, but I think it's about Bryce. I think he's too young to fight with us, but who knows what he thinks about it.

"Stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt." "I can take care of myself. Leave me alone." I've had enough. I whirl around to face my younger brother. "No. How many time must I say this- you are too young to fight with me. I am sixteen. You are eleven. Huge difference. Just stay behind me and don't get in my way. Do you understand?" He glares at me, then he slumps his shoulders and slowly nods. "I don't like it. But I'll listen." Bryce steps back and allows me to advance towards Tom. "Give it up Tom," I say, raising my sword, "It's over." Tom raises his arms once more, says something, making a spell appear, and throws it.

I see it coming at me, that spell, and I think to myself, I can block it. Just have to deflect it…I raise my sword, and-several things happen at once. I fly backwards, still gripping my sword. I collide with my friends, sending all of us backwards. At the same time, I feel as if I am floating. A bright light surrounds me and I notice that my friends are also floating. Pain then flows through me, and I feel myself rise into the air, still gripping my sword. Tom is standing there, his black cape blowing in the wind. He raises his arms one more time, and I don't know anything.


	6. Chapter 1- Welcome to Chima

Chapter 1

Welcome to Chima

?, ?

….Where…what's wrong with me….I'm face down, lying on grass. It's quiet. Other than wildlife. After waiting for my head to stop hurting, I sit up. I'm in a clearing. Trees and bushes of various sizes and species surround me. Where am I? I hear wolves howling off in the distance. Sounds like at least 50. That's a lot. Where am I, exactly? I get to my feet, noticing I'm barefoot, and my sword is once again missing. "Great." My voice sounds muted in the huge open space around me. Still unsure of where I am, I begin to walk in a random direction, hoping to find someone who can help me.

I've been walking for at least an hour. It started to rain a while back, and I'm cold. I stop walking and gaze up at the blackened sky. I decide to seek shelter, and I make my way over to a fallen tree. Once I reach the massive tree, I transform into a bear and tear a hole into the side of it. "That seems big enough." I test the newly made hole, and, finding it to my liking, I wait out the storm.

Wha? …Oh, right. I feel asleep. Great. It looks like the storm passed. Just have to move this piece of wood. I find that while I was sleeping, a part of the tree collapsed in on itself. Roaring, I thrust with my head and shoulders, and I break the tree in half.

Well, I'm outside. Standing in the ruined tree, I gaze around me. Lots of trees have fallen during the night, and I hear wolves in the distance. I'm beginning to move away from the tree when I feel ill. I stop, and look down, then at a thicket of bushes in front of me. I believe that it's just something I ate in this form, so I transform back into a human. I feel worse…I'm on my hands and knees, panting. Can I…understand those wolves? "Look! Over there!" "What is it?" "Something…" I… From far away, I hear things coming towards me. "I smell fear." "Quiet. Something is happening to-

Pain everywhere… what's happening to me? Trembling, I lift my head only to see wolves standing before me. On two legs. Still in pain and confused, I try to rise, only to feel the pain within me hit an all-time high. I can control myself no longer. Vision darkening, I hear myself scream, only to be cut off, and something howls from far away. My vision clears for one moment, and I see what appears to be a wolf in rags. He stands before me, and says nothing. Then I'm falling to the ground. I hear something howl once last time, and in response, I hear cries of animals from all directions. The roar of a lion, the cry of an eagle, the bellow of a rhinoceros, the shriek of a gorilla, a bear, a raven, a crocodile, and another howl. All of these cries are asking one thing: What happened to me?

?

I'm alive…I feel awful…. What… wait a minute….I don't think I moved at all… weird….I guess I could try to find someone. I'm on my back, staring into the sky. Not entirely sure of what happened to me, I roll over onto my stomach and then sit up. Kneeling, I notice that I'm only wearing my shorts, or at least the remains of them. I decide to head over to a body of water nearby me.

I'm in some sort of forest. Other than that, I have no clue of where I am. The trees here look like Redwoods, but who am I to know trees? I get to my feet and, still feeling the effects of my 'mystery illness', slowly walk over to a puddle. "Must have just rained recently. How long have I been out for?" Unable to answer my question, I go ahead and kneel down nearby the puddle of rainwater. I'm about to wash my face when I notice something. I'm not human.

I stare at my reflection, unable to comprehend what I am seeing. A young male lion stares back at me, looking as bewildered as I'm feeling. "…What happened to me?" Seeing the lion move its mouth the same time I hear myself speak, I hold out my left arm. The lion does the same. Standing, I look at my reflection once last time, then turn away. Something soft hits my right leg and I glance down, only to see a golden-furred tail. "A tail…I have a tail." Crack. Bushes rustle in front of me, and I look in vain for my sword. "Now what do I do?" I have to defend myself. But with what? Desperate, I look around for anything I can use, then remember something. "If I have a tail, and I'm a lion, then," I bring up my hands to my face. Where my fingers should be are appendages, at the end of those are claws. Black, wicked-looking claws. "Yes. Perfect." I turn to face the still rustling bushes, and crouch, claws out.

I expected the thing to come out of the bushes to be small. It's not. It's a full-grown Alpha lion. I can somehow understand it. "Forester. I have found you at last. There is no time to explain what has happened to you, come with me. I will take you somewhere safe. Climb on my back, and we will be off." He lowers himself to the grass-covered ground, and I walk over to the talking lion. "Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends? Most importantly, why am I a lion?" He chuckles. "You have a lot to learn, Forester. All your questions will be answered in due time. Now," He says, moving his head towards me, "Climb up onto my back, and I will see you have your questions answered." I don't hesitate. I climb up onto the lion's massive back, and we are off.

"Look about you, Forester, for the land in which you now find yourself in is called Chima. What I am is called a lion on your home world, but here, in Chima, I am what is known as a Legendbeast. I and others who walk on four legs decided not to embrace the source of power known as Chi. Chi is what wars are fought over, what gives the people of Chima strength, and what powers our technology. You and your friends have come at a time of peace for Chima." I'm on the back of the lion, overlooking what seems to be a massive structure in the middle of plains. "So… when Tom shot that spell at us…." "All of you came here. After arriving, you went under a transformation that made you into various animals of Chima. You became a Lion. I heard your cry for help, and came for you. I am assuming that the other Legendbeasts did the same for your friends. Now, you want answers, am I not correct?" "Yes." The Legendbeast steps forwards. "That structure is the Lion Temple. That is where you will find your questions answered. Are you prepared for this, Forester?" I nod. "Yes." "Then don't fall off." With a powerful thrust of his hind legs, the Lion springs forwards, and runs like nothing I've ridden before.

Chima

The Lion Temple

"Dad!" My father turns to me, notices how panicked I look, then heads to the battlements. "It's the Legend Beast! Who is that upon his back?" "Lagravis." The Lion Council is standing near the stairway. "He has come. The 'Lion Clothed in Green' has returned." I run down to the entranceway, and watch as the speck in the distance comes closer.

"RRRRRAAAAAOOOOORRRR!" I've been practicing roaring. Not much you can do while riding a lion anyway. "See all of the Lions? They are welcoming me home. Look! They have an escort!" Vehicles come out of nowhere. They seem to be kinds of bikes and mechs. They appear to be modeled after lions. "All Tribes make their vehicles in the shapes of themselves. Let's see if you can stay on your feet." The Lion thrusts upwards, doing a handstand, and I go flying. Only to land on my feet, skidding in the dirt. I stop a few inches away from the stairs. A massive structure stands before me. "So this is the Lion Temple. Interesting."

Inside the Lion Temple

Chima

"Where did you say you were from, exactly?" I'm in the Throne Room, standing in front of Lagravis. He's the King of the Lions. Sort of like a leader, in a way. His son and I get along pretty well. Laval says that I came back, whatever that means. Anyway, I arrived here last night, and after being here for a day, I've decided that I like Chima. "Earth. Where I come from, all animals walk on four legs, and we can't understand them. But I can. So can my friends. But I don't know where they are." Lagravis nods. "I suspect that your friends are in different areas of Chima. You said you can talk to our Legend Beast?" I nod. "I can understand him perfectly. You said you wanted to show me something?"

The Room of Artifacts

Chima

"Well? What do you think?" I'm standing in front of a window. There's a young Lion holding my sword and my shield. Standing before him is my enemy, Ganon. "How…." I turn away from the window to face Laval and his father. "How can this be? There are no records of this…" I turn back to face the window, and reach towards it. "There is something…" "What?" Laval is next to me. "Last night, something appeared in here. Can I show it to you?" I nod, and Laval leads me over to a section of the room. "It's a pedestal… Wait…" I walk up to it, sensing I need to do this alone. As I get closer, a cloth covered object appears to be embedded into the pedestal. "…What is it?" I step up to the object, and place a paw on it. Underneath the cloth, I feel a familiar guard. "Laval." "Yes?" "Do you want to see something?" Without waiting for an answer, I yank the cloth off of the object, and I see my sword. "So. This is where it went." I place a paw on the hilt, then the other, then, I pull upwards.

The sound of steel clashing against steel rings in my ears, and a bright light blinds me. When I can see again, my sword is different. It now has a blade that has a blue strip down the middle. The hilt is the same, but the cross-guard is a lion, not the bird wings that my sword is known throughout history for. The sword's sheath appears on my back, and I turn to face Laval, his father, and the Lion Elders. I then raise my sword to the sky, and lightning shoots out of the tip of the blade. "I give you, the Master Sword."

The Rhino Quarry

Chima

"Is he awake yet?" "You guys have no idea about healing! We just smash our heads with rocks, and all the hurts go away!" "…Great. Leave me. Apparently, I'm the only one who knows how to heal someone."

…Ow…..Where am I? Who is that? "You're awake. Don't try to move yet-you have a nasty bump on your head. We found you in the woods outside the Rhino Quarry last night. What's your name?" "…Uh….Rambi. Yours?" "Rinona. My brother was with me also. You seem to be alright." Rinona allows me to sit up and the first thing I notice is that I'm not human. I'm a rhino. I'm okay with this, because I have been a rhino off and on since I can remember. I'm an Animagus as well, and I can transform into a rhino, as you may have already knew. But I'm sitting like I would as a human. That's freaky. I get off of the bed and leave the make-shift tent I found myself in.

Rhinos. They're everywhere. "What…" I shake my head, causing my rhino-horn necklace to jingle against my tough rhino-hide neck. "You're in the Rhino Quarry. Where the Rhino Tribe lives. We…well, except me, we all mine rocks. You look surprised. And you very well should be, I mean, who in their right mind mines for rocks of all things?" "Rinona?" "Yes?" I look towards what I believe is the way out of here. "Can I leave?" She nods. "Yes. I told my brother you would have some problems. Here, let me help you."

Outside the Rhino Quarry

Chima

"This place is called Chima?" "Yes, Rambi. I think you hit your head a little too hard last night." I'm outside, and I don't feel as off anymore. I think it's a good thing, but I'm not entirely sure. "I have heard word of Tribe members acting like you all around Chima. Appearing out of nowhere, unconscious when the Tribes find them, confused, must I say more?" "Wait." I stop walking up the dirt path. "You say there are others like me? My friends…I don't know where they are…" Rinona nods towards the dirt path. "I think someone is at the Lion Temple. Want me to take you there?" I nod. "I would like it if you did so." She grins. "Excellent. Just follow me."

Inside the Lion Temple

Chima

"Lagravis! There's Rhinos here to see you!" Lagravis leans forwards in his throne. "What did you say, Longtooth? Let them in!" A few minutes later, a very confused animal steps into the Throne Room. My sword back in its sheath at last, I walk towards this visitor. While I'm walking, I over hear the female talking to Lagravis. "I found him nearby our woods. He says his name is…" I stop in front of the Rhino, and look at him. I then notice the necklace he's wearing. "…Rambi? Is that you?" His face lights up. "Link?" I nod. "It's me." We stand there for a few seconds, then we run towards each other and hug. "It's you! You got transformed too?" "I did. Let me look at you." We pull apart and look at each other. Rambi must notice my transformed sword, by the way he's gawking at me. "What happened to your sword?" "It was transformed the second I pulled it out of the ground. Must be because we transformed as well." I then think of something. "…Maybe…since we transformed…do you think the others transformed as well?" Rambi looks thoughtful. "Perhaps. Should we look for them?" "No." I turn to face Lagravis. "You two shall stay here. I'll send word to the Tribes. If your friends are there, they will come to the Lion Temple." I look at Rambi, and he looks back. "Now what?" I turn to face the Sacred Chi pool, where the Chi is collected and stored away somewhere in the Lion Temple. "We wait."

The Wolf Camp

Chima

"Why won't she wake up?" "Quiet, young one. Your sister will wake soon." "How is she, Windra?" "Still unconscious, Worriz. I have tried everything." "I'll wait. And so will you, kid."

"….Young Animagus…Heed my words…..you are in a strange new land….one that has transformed you into an animal that can live on two legs….the land you are in is named Chima….the animal you have become is one of many that live here…your friends are scattered through this land….but are slowly making their way to a structure named the Lion Temple…who am I you ask? You will see in time….for now….I wish you the greatest of luck….you are going to need it….one last thing…..your sword lies within the Forest…..find it…find your sword within the Wild Lands…."

…I….I'm…alive…how….. "Careful. She's coming to…" ….My head…..what happened to me…. "Get back, all of you!" Who is that? "Is she…." I survived….how….. "See? I told you it would work." I'm on my back, looking straight into canine eyes. "…..How…." The head moves away, only to feel water running down my throat. I drink eagerly, only to wonder why it goes away. "I don't you to get sick. I'm going to sit you up now." I now realize I'm in a bed, with a sheet covering me. I feel nice. Then I remember, and I bolt upright, panting. "Something happened to me….what…" I feel something flicker on my head, and I reach up…only to feel pointy ears. I bring my hand back down, only to see a wolf's paw where my hand should be. Brown claws are the ends of the fingers. "What?" I flex them, seeing light reflect off of them. I then throw the sheet off of me, and realize that I'm wearing nothing. Well, nothing except for the Ring, shorts, and a strapless bra. Everything else is just fur. Lots of mixed fur. I jump of the bed and stand in place, confused. I notice a jar of water nearby and I walk over to it. Leaning over it, I notice that instead of a human face, a wolf face is staring back at me. "So." I turn.

Another wolf is standing there, except this one seems to be in charge. "You finally decided to wake up. What's your name?" "Lauren. Yours?" "Worriz. I'm the leader of the Wolf Pack. You are in the Wolf Camp. Some kid came here two nights ago blubbering about how 'my sister is in the woods, please help!' What could I do? So, I entered the woods, and what do I find? You. Lying nearby a fallen tree. Out cold. I brought you back here with the help of my Pack, and Windra has been caring for you ever since." I kind of want to leave the tent, and I move to do so. Worriz stops me. "Where do you think you're going?" "Outside." He growls at me. "No you're not. What do you need, anyway?" I growl back. "Look, I'm confused out of my mind. The very least you could do is let me leave this confounded tent!" Worriz narrows his eyes, but lets me go.

Fresh air. Never knew how good it felt. Good thing no one has looked for me out here…I'm behind a bush, getting used to what I can and can't eat. You could say I learned the hard way. I guess what I ate as a bear doesn't agree with my Wolf body, because I've been behind this bush for the last ten minutes being….well, what can I say? ...as sick as a dog. Good thing I was already out in these woods, because if I was still in the camp, I probably would have done something really bad.

Free of whatever didn't agree with me, I step out from behind the bush, only to see a bird fluttering before me. "My word!" The birds says, flying around me, "I do say you had a bit of illness, didn't you? My name's Quincy, you have a name, I presume?" "Lauren, can you please stop flying around my head?" "Yes." Quincy stops about my ear level. "You came all the way out here? To be ill? Why not tell someone about it back in the camp?" "Because. I was already out here when I felt ill." Quincy seems to accept this answer without question and he flies away from me. "Come on! Follow me. I have to show you something." "Show me what?" I begin to walk towards him. "I was there when the Wolf Pack found you. You were talking in your sleep. Something about a sword. Well, I found one. Maybe this is the sword you were speaking of?" Suddenly interested, I follow the strange bird into the thicket in front of me.


	7. Chapter 2- Reacquiring the Sword

Chapter 2

Reacquiring the Sword

The Wild Lands

Chima

I emerge from the woods only to see a ravine in front of me. From here, I can see over various parts of Chima. Above me, in the sky, is a huge mountain. Curious, I stare up at it. "I see you've noticed Mt. Cavora. Amazing, isn't it? Way back when, when all of us walked on four legs, the Phoenix Tribe fought with the Hunters. This resulting war created Mt. Cavora and the Everlasting Gorge. Mt. Cavora's waterfalls flow with Chi, our energy source. If you want to try some, I think we can find maybe one or two Droplets around here somewhere." Quincy is flying nearby me, and all I can think about is that mountain. How the faces are carved into it. "The faces on Mt. Cavora represent the Tribes. Lion, Eagle, Gorilla, Raven, Bear, Croc, Rhino, Wolf. There are also loners here, but we very rarely see them. About the sword, I found it just over here."

After ten minutes of walking, I come upon a grove of trees. They seem to be in a circle, and when I get close to them, I feel magic radiating from them. "Magic? This isn't natural…" I step up to the first tree, and put a paw on it. Magic flows through me and I notice for the first time that the Raven's Mark is no longer just a Raven, but a mix of animals. Plus, it's glowing. "What is that?" I bring my right paw up to the bark of the tree. I then feel the tree yield, and a doorway appears. It's cut into the trees themselves, and I step through the doorway. Only to find a wolf sitting before me.

"Well done. You found me." The wolf stands and shakes, then pads up to me. "I have been waiting for you, ever since I heard your call for help. It has been four nights since you came here to Chima, two of your friends are already at the Lion Temple. You must travel there after claiming this strange object that stands behind me." The wolf then steps to the left of me, and I finally see what the wolf was talking about.

A sword. Embedded deep within a circular ancient stone. Grass covers almost all of this stone, and roots break up the stone, creating cracks. "…Could it be?" Without realizing it, I slowly pad towards the sword that is embedded within the ruined stone. Once I am standing before it, I reach out to grasp it, but then hesitate. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong. But what? Concerned, I turn back to look at Quincy and the Wolf, who are still by the area's entrance. Not getting an answer from either of them, I turn back to face the sword. I then place my right paw on the hilt, and I let it rest there. Out of nowhere comes a voice. I look around wildly for its owner, then realize that the voice is in my head. "You are alive! I feared when you suddenly vanished from my conscience, I knew something terrible had happened. Are you alright?" …Rachel? "Yes. I feared you had lost your memory of me…" Why would I do that? "…When you transformed from your human self into the being that you are now, it damaged you. What it exactly did, I cannot say, but you lost some of your mind in that clearing….how and why, I cannot answer that either. Now, pull the blade that stands before you, and reclaim it. Don't you recognize it?" Rachel then leaves me, and goes back to wherever she came from. Heeding her words, I then move my right paw to the hilt of the sword. Feeling something change within the sword itself, I then place my left paw on the hilt.

I then feel something change from within me. I hear someone else speak to me. 'Pull the blade from the stone that stands before you! Then make your way to the Lion Temple! All will be explained there!' …Who was that? Wait…I narrow my eyes and glance at the cross guard of the sword. Silver and gold intertwine around the hilt, with spells and enchantments and incarnations carved into the blade itself. A jewel of Sapphire rests as the pommel of the sword. The cross guard itself is the wings of a bird, spread in flight. …I know this blade. I know it well. I tighten my grip on the sword, then bend down slightly, and pull upwards.

The sound of metal ringing against stone surrounds me. As I watch the blade rise from the stone, I notice something. It appears to be glowing. And it appears to be getting brighter by the second. A few more seconds, and the light is so bright that I have to look away. When I notice the light is gone, I look back towards the sword, only to stare at it. It's changed. The blade is cut down the middle, a glowing blue cylinder stone resting between the cut metal. The cross guard is changed as well. The wings are bigger, and white instead of black. Its' sheath appears on my back and, taking the sword in my right hand, slide it into the sheath. I then turn back to face the Wolf and Quincy. "I must bring you to the Lion Temple as quickly as possible. Come to me." Heeding the Wolf's words, I walk over to her. She then lowers herself to the grass and orders me to climb onto her back. Doing this, I make myself comfortable, the Wolf rises, turns away from the stone to face the break in the trees, and bolts forwards.

The Plains

Chima

"Look around you. See the huge structure in the distance? That is where your friends are slowly gathering. I have informed the other Legend Beasts of finding you. Both the Lion and Rhino have been found. I believe that the others will make their way to the Lion Temple in time. Your brother…I sense great evil in him. How, I do not know, but watch out for him. Meanwhile, you have regained a weapon that you had before you came here. What is it called?" I am sitting on the back of the Wolf, listening to her speak. Quincy is still with me, fluttering beside me. "It goes by many names. The Sword of the Raven, Brenda, and Dragon's Fire, the Sword of Hogwarts…and some others." The Wolf seems impressed, and she starts to pad forwards, her paws breaking the wet-with-rain grass. "I am what is known as one of the eight Legendbeasts. 'The one who walks on four legs'. I and seven others chose not to embrace the substance called Chi, what is 'Chi', you ask? Chi is what all of the Tribes, good or bad, use for energy. It can be used for anything, from healing us to in battle. When used in battle, Chi gives us strength, and allows us as Legend Beasts to become even more powerful. You do not want to cross one of us. For you will regret it. Now," She says, shaking her head, "I hear the Lion calling me, can you not hear him as well?" ….So, you are the one who called to the others….interesting…that blade you wield, I sense great power within it, waiting to be set free. Make your way to the Lion Temple, young one. I shall meet you there. …..Who was that? Was it the Lion? I tell the Wolf what I heard, and she grins. "That was indeed the Lion. Interesting that you can also hear him….Listen! The others are calling." The Eagle is safe. As well the Gorilla. So is the Rhino. The Raven is well. The Bear has returned safely from her dream. All is well in the Croc Swamp, for the Croc Prince has returned to us. Can you hear them? They are the other six Legend Beasts. I am the Lion, and both the Rhino and my escort are safe. Come to the Lion Temple, young Wolf, and let me greet you. "I will. I will come." I direct my thoughts to the Legendbeast. "Let us go. I am needed." She nods, and starts running across the plain.


	8. Chapter 3- The Meeting of The Tribes

Chapter Three

The Meeting of the Tribes

The Bridge

The Lion Temple

Chima

'The Wolf shall be here soon, wait for the others.' I hear the Wolf Legendbeast in my thoughts and I nod. 'I shall wait for you. Hurry, for the others are here.' I then turn to see the other six Legend Beasts before me, their young escorts standing beside them. Two I have met. The other five I have not. 'Lion.' It's the Croc. 'Yes?' He seems to be concerned. 'About this…Wolf…you said she can speak like us? In our minds?' 'Yes.' I turn away from them to gaze over the plain that surrounds my territory. 'She can. She also wields a blade similar to the young Lion's.'

…What have I gotten myself into? I'm surrounded by gigantic animals. At least I know that I'm here with people I actually know. Draco is the Gorilla. Rambi, of course, is the Rhino. Kris is the Croc, no surprise about that…maybe a little. Ben is the Eagle. Hayley is the Raven (Have no idea why), and Zelda is the Bear. All of us, including me, are still getting used to being like this, but it seems to be a fresh start. No wars, no fighting, just peace, for once. "Who are we waiting on?" The Lion Legend Beast turns to face me. "The Wolf."

I've never gone this fast before. Not even Sara can run this fast. I suddenly realize that I miss her, and wondering how she is doing. …I didn't even say goodbye. Maybe because I thought I could defeat Tom anyway….and look what happened. As we near the Temple, I notice that people are everywhere. In the water, on top of trees, in the grass. And they are all watching me. Feeling uncomfortable, I look away, towards my destination, the Lion Temple. Guardrails line the massive quartz steps leading up to the walkway that spans the area of the small lake that laps against the bottom of the main structure. A stone gate in the shape of a male lion's head hangs over the beginning of the bridge. Further down the bridge, huge marble paws and a lion head mark the entrance to somewhere. The Temple itself faces south, and is surrounded be woodland, and a river goes off far into the distance from the Northeast. "Are you ready? We appear to be late. Climb down from my back. Go to the others. I must speak with the other Legend Beasts." I slide down the Wolf's back, and she thunders off in the direction of the bridge. I'm alone. Now what? I gaze around me, only to notice gates with animal faces on them. "…What…" I walk over to one, and let a paw rest on it. It feels cold, and smooth. I think it is marble, but I'm not exactly sure. Statues line the sides of the gate, and they seem to be eagles. Noting this, I step back to look at the face. Seeing a resemblance to the statues and the face, I believe this is where some form of Eagle must live.

I've figured out the order of the gates. Starting clockwise: Wolf, Gorilla, Eagle, Bear, Croc, Rhino, and Raven. With the Lion Temple in the center. Above me stands Mt. Cavora, the floating mountain that has its waterfalls flowing with this substance named 'Chi'. The biggest one seems to be flowing into the Temple itself. I decide to walk up the steps and see who is on the bridge.

…..I never want to do that again. Having climbed at least twenty steps, and having lung and knee problems, I personally don't feel like doing much of anything. Right now, all I want to do is breathe properly. A few minutes later, having regained my composure, I rise from where I collapsed from climbing the stairs. …I need to do something about this…maybe a spell could fix my problem. All I can do is wait until the pain in my chest goes away.

I can at last start walking around normally. Straightening, I pad over to the railing of the bridge. The lake shines in the sunlight far below me, and I'm reminded of how Fox Lake did the same thing. I'm so caught up in my memories that I don't hear something come up behind me. "You must be the Wolf, then." I turn, only to see a full-grown male lion standing before me. "…You….You're the one who spoke to me…" "Yes," the lion says, shaking his mane, "I am the one who told you to find that sword you now carry on your back. I am one of the Legendbeasts, the one who carried you here is the Wolf. I am the Lion, and I do believe some certain individuals wish to see you. Come." The Lion turns from me and begins to walk across the bridge. Looking past him, I notice movement. I decide to follow what would be considered a "Guardian" back home. Funny how Earth and Chima are similar…perhaps too similar….

"Silence! The last member of this meeting of the Tribes has arrived. Now, settle down, all of you. Greet this young Wolf and her friends just as you would greet your own Tribe. They are not from our world, and they were not born as the Tribe members that you will see them as today. Treat them well, and perhaps they will treat you as such." The King of Lions, Lagravis, steps back to let the Lion Legend Beast through. Behind him, walks a Wolf. I then notice the sword. And, not caring about what might happen to me, I run.

"You're alive!" Feathers. I'm surrounded by them. …Is that who I think it is? "Lay off, Ben. She's probably just as confused as the rest of us." The feathers go away and I notice a bird standing before me. Wondering who it is, I lift my gaze to who just spoke. A figure is standing with a crowd of animals. It's a Lion. The Lion leans on something. A sword. One that I know well. It's not mine, but I recognize it. Could I have found everyone? I walk past the bird, past most of the Legend Beasts, until I reach the Lion. He nods. "So. What do you think of all of this? This to me seems like a bad dream that I can't wake up from. But I know this is real." I step closer to the Lion, and reach out towards his sword. If that's the Master Sword, then I guess our weapons transformed because we transformed. "Link?" He nods, and hoists his sword to his shoulder. "In case you're wondering, the bird that ran into you is Ben." Link turns to the other animals. "All of you come here." They do so.

Soon, I'm surrounded by my friends. We talk almost nonstop for ten minutes. "Are you alright?" "Yes. You?" "I'm fine. If you could count being like this fine." "…I thought we were done with this." "So did I. But Tom is alive. So something happened between a few hours. We need to return back home and deal with him for good." "Uh, hello? We can't turn back into humans right now. We don't even know if we can go home. We may be stuck here." I turn away from my friends and once more walk over to the railing.

This is nice and all, but I'd like to get home as soon as possible. But yet, I feel as if I have been here before…why do I feel this way? I put my paws on the golden railing and gaze down at the lake below me. I think I'm still in shock from what's happened to me. I wonder if we can still transform into animals or not. I overhear Rambi talking with another Rhino. "So. It feels weird being able to walk on two legs, but back home, when I'm human, I walk like this. Maybe that's the reason I don't feel as strange doing this as a Rhino. Would you like me to show you what I look like back home?" "You can do that?" "Yes." "Then, by all means, show me!" I turn to watch the following take place: Rambi transforms, but he's huge. Like Legend Beast huge. He seems surprised. "Why are you so far away?"

Then the Lion steps forwards. "Because you have transformed. All of you, transform now." The rest of us are scattered across the bridge and we just look at each other. We don't want to make the Legend Beast angry at us so we transform.

I'm easily twice the size of Worriz, who is standing in front of me with his jaw hanging open. "…You…" He looks around frantically then back to me. "A Legend Beast? How…" "We know. We know everything about these eight strangers. More so about the Lion than the rest." I turn to face whoever is speaking. A group of old-looking Lions are standing in front of me. Then the one who seems to be the leader of them smiles up at me. "Welcome to Chima, Animagus."


	9. Chapter 4- The Tale of Eight

Chapter 4

The Tale of Eight

Inside the Lion Temple (The Throne Room)

May 19th, 2015; 3:00 P.M.

"We Elders have heard much about you. There is an old tale, about seven strangers who came to Chima long ago, along with the Lion Clothed in Green. These strangers helped the early Tribes and the Phoenix Tribe fight off the Hunters long ago. Now, the Hunters have come back, and if it is not the first eight, then perhaps they were your ancestors. We need your help, all of you. The Lion and Wolf who wield the Sacred Blades must lead you. In the meantime, all of you must head up to the Fire Temple, where the Phoenix reside." "I thought this was over though." One of the Elders nods. "We assumed it to be true, but Lord Fangar thought otherwise. All of us were ambushed, every last Tribe was affected in some way. Now, we are stuck here." All of us are gathered around the Throne Room in various locations. I myself am staring at the blue-tinged pool in front of me. A red-haired Lion is sitting next to me. "Fascinating, isn't it?" The Lion nods towards the pool. "This is the Sacred Chi Pool, where we Lions collect the Chi Droplets and give them out to the Tribes. My name is Laval, by the way. I'm the Lion Prince. You seem to be very interested in Chi. Maybe my father will let you try some." Laval stands and begins to walk over to his father, who is having an animated discussion with the Elders. Once Laval reaches him, Lagravis turns to his son and they begin talking to each other. Laval gestures to me, then at the shimmering blue pool before me at one point. I then see the Lion King nod. Then he speaks to me from across the pool. "I was wondering how you would react to Chi. Yes, I think that now is the time. Go ahead."

I walk down the steps until I am knee-deep in the pool. I then reach out and take a shimmering blue ball that is floating on the water. I lift it from the water and gaze at it: it seems to be filled with some type of magic, the way air is swirling around in the ball itself like this. It seems harmless…what's the harm of doing this? Still standing in the pool, I look over at Laval and the Lion King. They both nod at me, then Lagravis speaks to me again: "You may have noticed that you are wearing a chest plate. In the middle of the chest plate is a place where Chi can be stored. Place the orb in that spot." I then look down, and find the hole Lagravis was talking about.

Taking the shimmering orb in my right paw, I lower it to the hole in the chest plate, and, judging that I'll have to make sure the orb doesn't fall out if I move, I turn my paw to face the hole, then I move the orb to the empty section of the chest plate.

The Chi Orb fits perfectly in the empty slot and, still standing in the Chi Pool, wait for something to happen. It doesn't take long.

I feel….unstoppable…powerful…too powerful….I think….yes, the Chi is working, I think… Suddenly, I'm filled with so much power that I curl my paws into fists, raise them towards the ceiling, feeling power just flow from my being.

I hid behind one of the many pillars that surround the Chi Pool. Now, I'm feeling a bit ashamed of myself. Now that I see that we can use Chi, I want to try some myself. "Owwww-oooolllll!" "What is that?" Ben is beside me and together, Lion and Eagle, we watch our friend use Chi for the first time. "Wow." "…What?" "It must be amazing to feel that much energy in you…" Ben turns to me, "They'll let each of us use one orb, won't they?" I look on as the Chi-infused Wolf leaps out of the Pool, unsheathes her sword, and runs at Laval, who also unsheathes his sword. They collide with the sound of steel striking steel. I start forwards, concerned but then the rest of my friends are there, holding me back. "Don't." It's Zelda. "You'll only make things worse."

I feel nothing but power. And the need to use it. "You fight pretty well for a Wolf! Whoa!" I swing my blade at Laval, making him duck. "A wolf? You should see me back home!" A sudden pang of homesickness hits me and I stop, my sword half-raised. Then the power I felt leaves me and I slowly lower my sword so the blade points to the tile floor. I never knew that I could miss Earth so much. Or miss home either. But I have to stay strong. I have to find a way to get back, no matter what it takes. Summoning some hidden willpower, I sheathe my sword once more, than step away from Laval and my friends and leave the Throne Room.

The Battlements

6-12-15

Turns out I've been here for about an entire month. Time does fly fast. I guess everyone sensed that I need to be alone for a while, because no one has come out here, not even to check on me. I'm not sure how to respond to this. Maybe I kind of overreacted…did I? I'm still pondering this when I see something coming towards the bridge at an alarming rate. "What…" Whatever it is, the thing's smoking and I can hear a whining noise from up here. Are they going to crash? A few seconds later, I hear a muffled boom come from inside. Looks like they did. Guess I'll have to go down there…

"You've GOT to help us! The Hunters have captured our parents AGAIN! What are we supposed to do?!" "If they have captured your parents again, we will try to find them, Cragger, but for now, stay here." A panicking young crocodile is making frantic motions while moving around the wreck of the vehicle I saw a few minutes ago. Coming up to him, I notice who can only be his sister staring at me. After staring back at her long enough to make her uncomfortable, she moves away, out of sight. Who was that? Lagravis is consoling who I guess is Cragger. He seems to be important, whoever he is. The croc spots me and runs over to me. "You! You can fight and stuff, right?" Without waiting for me to even open my mouth, he continues, "Then you can help me rescue my parents!" I step away from him. "Rescue? Sorry, but I have no idea who your parents are, why they need rescuing, or what they even look like. You expect me to go after your parents?" Cragger looks downhearted and I make no effort to take back what I've said. Instead, I turn to Lagravis, unsheathing my sword as I do so. The blade gleams as if it senses that I'm mad about something. "I'm not someone who does everything for you-I'm leaving-and no one is going to stop me. No one." Not saying another word, I spin around and run out of the Throne Room. What am I thinking? I think that I finally lost it. And I very well may have.

"Come back here!" My voice seems to have no effect on the fleeing figure. Why did you have to get upset like that? All he did was ask you to help find his parents… "She'll get over it, right?" Still gazing at the entranceway, I sigh and glance over at Link. "She's…different. In a way. She takes some things the wrong way, if you know what I mean." The Lion standing beside me nods synthetically. "I know exactly what you mean, Ben. I've had problems with her as well. But we can help Cragger find his parents. Let Lauren do her own things. We need to be here." Forcing myself to turn my thoughts away from the sword-wielding wolf, I follow Link up to the Throne, where Laval and Cragger are having a very animated discussion about how they are going to rescue Cragger's parents. Only when the two of us reach them does Cragger realize something. "Uh…Laval…where's Crooler?"


	10. Chapter 5- Attack of The Crocodile Tribe

Chapter 5

The Attack of the Crocodile Tribe

I force my way past bushes and trees, running blindly in no certain direction. Finally, my legs give out and I collapse in a clearing.

I come to myself a while later, only to find that the crocodile who was staring at me earlier is standing above me, holding a flower in her left hand. "You must be exhausted, running like that. Here," she says softly to me, "Take a whiff of this. You'll feel like you can do anything after." "Anything?" I take the flower from her, looking at it. "What's your name?" I say, sniffing the brightly-colored flower. "Crooler. Don't worry, you're going to be fine." I feel weird… like… I'm not connected to the world or really much of anything…

BANG. "We're being attacked!" "By who?" "I don't know-what…wait a second…" Cragger is standing in the middle of the Throne Room, looking at what was formerly the main entranceway. Ben and I are beside him, peering into the mist that is now covering everything. "…Crooler?" He cries out in disbelief. A croc is standing in the open hole. And she's not alone. Crooler nods to something behind her, and without warning, a familiar shape lunges at me. I barely have time to unsheathe the Master Sword from its' sheathe on my back before the thing is upon me.

The sound of steel ringing against steel cuts through the sudden sounds of people fighting. "Lauren!" I cry out while desperately trying not to be killed by the wolf, "What are you doing?!" She doesn't reply, but only seems to increase her seemed attempt to kill me. I notice Crooler holding a flower up to Cragger's nose, them he seems to change. His eyes glow red, then he unsheathes his twin sword, yells in anger, and starts adding more chaos. Oh Great Hylia, what did I ever do to deserve this? I think desperately. While all of this is going on, Crooler has made her way to a friend of mine, another Croc. Even from where I am, I can hear him speaking to Crooler. "WHAT ARE you doing?! How dare you do such a thing! When I next see your Mother and Father I'll…I'll…I…" The same reaction to the flower happens to the amour-wearing Croc nearby me, and I know that it's time to get out of here. Before I can even begin to move, however, Cragger is standing in front of me, his sword raised high above his head. All I can do is watch it come down…and clash against my sword.

Sparks fly as I force myself through the fray of Crocs and Lions. Somehow, Ben and the others find me and we stand nearby each other, not wanting to be caught in this. "How do we get out?" "I don't know, Haley. Do you have an idea?" The Raven shakes her head, then caws in alarm- "Look out!" I hear a cry of satisfaction from behind me. Right behind me. "I've got you now, Lion!" I spin, only to feel pain course through me. I fly backwards, sending my friends to the ground. My sword lands nearby me and I can't reach it. No. It pains me to see them forced to not rise and then I notice a Wolf above me, something in its' paws. "I thought Cragger knocked you out. Guess I have to do everything myself." He smiles coldly, raises the object above his head, and hits me with it.

…What have I done? I find myself kneeling beside the Chi Pool, Droplets scattered around me and in a sack. Looking up, I notice lots of angry looking animals coming towards me. I look down at the many Chi droplets, then back at the now many animals surrounding me. Still kneeling, I slowly put up my hands, dropping the bag and wincing as the droplets clatter on the ruined tile. Lagravis comes forwards, looking betrayed. "You dare steal our Chi?" His voice is no higher than a whisper. …What did I do? I don't remember anything! Nothing! "Take her sword, then banish her to the Outlands. Now!" I scramble to my feet and get as far as the back wall before all of them are upon me.

All that can be heard from the Throne Room are a few panicked yelps, then nothing.

?

"Leave her here. Remember, take the sword with you." "And make sure she can't come back to the Temple!" "Why don't we tie her to this tree here…like this…see? Problem solved. Come on, Longtooth, let's get back." "I perfectly agree with you, Leonidas." From a long way away, I can hear what seems to be some kind of vehicle racing away from me at top speed. I'm in pain, from being betrayed like this and from how I was 'brought out here'.

I'm tied to a tree. Fortunately, I'm stuck in a smaller version of a Legendbeast, so I can do whatever I want. First thing I do is vent my destruction on the tree itself. Then I try in vain to free myself. Then I sit at the base, panting. What do I do? Can I still eat anything?-yes. But how can I catch anything if I'm tied up like this? I get lost in thought for a while.

It's night. I had to learn the hard way that some things don't agree with you, no matter what form you are in. Another bad thing is that I can only go around to the other side of the tree, so I had to be ill on one side and I can't get away from what I did. I'm lying down now, staring up at the stars. When I find Crooler…no. I'll get my revenge. I have to free myself first…these bonds are too small for a person of Chima…but are they too small for a human…hmm…I'll try it in the morning.

Sun is blinding me. Then I notice that my fur is no longer dark. If fact, I don't even have fur. No anymore at least. Unable to believe what I'm seeing at first, I cautiously clench and unclench my right hand. My thoughts come racing back to me. …Yes. Just…this is fantastic. Okay, can I free…the chain slides right off my arm and falls to the grass. It worked. I free myself from the tree and walk a few feet away. Now…I think I heard Cragger saying something about holding my friends captive…I know Worriz was there. I'll head to the Wolf Camp first, and try to find someone. As I continue walking, a voice I haven't heard since I pulled my sword out of a pedestal. "You're back! I thought…no, you are here and that is what counts. How are you?" Rachel? "It's me. Back here, Tom has reinstated his power over the Ministry. You need to get back home as soon as possible. Some of your friends are in the Wolf Camp, and the rest are in the Croc Swamp. Both Cragger and have turned evil once more, and they are hunting the land of Chima for you in that gigantic flying Crocship of his. You need to be careful." …Should I turn back? "Back to what?" I'm human right now, but I only did it to free myself. "It'd be best if you did. Remember, you only have yourself if you turn back. Be careful." Say hi to everyone for me. "I will do that." Rachel's presence in my head leaves me and I transform back into a Wolf. Still walking, I trek up the hill in front of me to find that I'm overlooking the Wolf Camp. I'm here. Let's see what I can do.

The Wolf Camp

6-24-15

"Well. We're stuck here. Now what?" I look up from where I am drawing a plan with a stick. "We get out of here. Come and look at this." The others come over to me and stare at the mess of arrows and lines. "…So…what is this?" Still looking up at my friends, I shake my head and stand, still holding the stick. "I made up a plan to get us out of here. I plan to try to escape tonight. Study it well." I then go over to the other side of the cage we are being held in and have an argument with some of the Wolves who are guarding us.

I don't see anyone…that worries me. Well, let's see how much the Wolves like magic. Hiding behind a group of trees, I summon my magic and step out from behind them. Right away, I hear howls of shock and anger and within seconds, I'm surrounded by angry Wolves. Then I hear a somewhat familiar voice coming closer. "Get out of my way! Move it!" Muttered curses and yelps answer the lone Wolf and then Worriz is standing right in front of me, his sword raised. "What are you doing here?" He moves his gaze to mine and raises his sword even higher. "Rescuing my friends," I growl, raising my paws to shield myself, "What are you doing?" Worriz snarls in anger and leaps at me. I dodge him, shooting a ball of magic as I do so. The ball of magic hits the Wolf in the chest and he files backwards, screeching in fear and anger. In one solid movement, I spring to the massive cage in the middle of the camp, raise my paws, and fire at the lock.

A noise alerts me and I turn, only to see someone standing at the now-open cage door. "Well? Are you going to leave the cage or not?" The others notice that the door is open and they push past me, leaving me alone. I then exit the cage, only to notice a lot of Wolves trapping me and my friends. "Let us go." Someone steps in front of me. Seconds later, the Wolves disperse, yelping like crazy. "She can use magic! Run away!" She? "…You came to save us?" The Wolf turns. "Who else, Laval? Who else is with you…there's Link…and Draco…yes, I see you Rogon…and there's Rambi…I don't see anyone else…which means that Cragger is holding them in the Croc Swamp." "What? How do you know that? They could be anywhere!" "Trust me, Laval, I know." With this, Lauren leads us out of the Wolf Camp and in the direction of the Croc Swamp.

The Flying Krock (King 's airship)

The Croc Swamp

6-27-15

"Let us go! You have no right to hold us hostage! Let us go, I say!" A cold, blue crocodilian eye stares back at me through the bars of my cell. I don't know how a massive airship can have cells on it, but this one does. "Oh really? I think I do have a right to hold all of you hostage. Now, the Hunters have agreed to let us have a share of their profits, if all of you are handed over by tonight. Including the Princess. Lord Fangar wants her as his wife, and I'm not going to let him down." The King of the Kremlings turns to his first officer, a lumbering Croc who is good at giving orders. "Krusha." "Yes sir?" "Prepare to lift off. We must be at the Hunters' hideout by midnight." "You got it, !" Krusha rushes over to the cockpit and begins to turn on things. Somewhere in the ship, four powerful engines warm up, and I can faintly hear the whump, whump, whump, whump, of four propellers beginning to spin rapidly. From the location of my cell, I can see practically everything. Outside, the trees and murky swamp water light up from the front headlights of the Crocodilian-shaped airship. As The Flying Krock begins to lift itself from the flooded grass, the trees disappear and I faintly hear the roar of the massive engines as the airship takes to the skies. If they arrive now, it's too late. I can only hope that they know that and his gang of Crocs and Kremlings are taking us to Lord Fangar's Hideout. Speaking of Crocs…where did Cragger go?

Cragger's Commandship

6-28-15

"We've got to catch up to my uncle! Hurry up with repairing the cannon, Crug!" "It takes time to repair things, Cragger. Even you should know that." I turn to Laval and grin at him. "Loud, aren't they?" The Lion Prince nods in my direction and stands up. Draco, Link, Laval, Rambi, Rogon, and myself have been hiding behind these bushes for the last hour or two. We heard a lot and we saw a certain airship take to the skies and head off in the direction of Sir Fangar's Ice Palace. Or whatever he calls it. Now, Cragger and his remaining Crocs who are loyal to him are on and around his Commandship, and all of us intend to get on board one way or another.

In one fluid motion, I leap over the side of my friend's ship and land in front of him. "Laval? Where did you come from? I was wondering if you would like to help me-" "Go after your uncle, I know. Of course I will, Cragger, but I'm not doing it by myself, of course." The others leap over the side of the ship as well and walk over to Cragger, who is standing next to me with his mouth open, showing off his pointy teeth. "You escaped?! How?" "We can tell you later. Every second we waste down here is another second that The Flying Krock gets closer to Fangar's Palace. Can we leave now?" Cragger shuts his mouth and nods frantically. "Yes." He then turns and starts yelling at his future subjects. "Let's move it! Let's go! Now!" All around us Crocs begin to get the ship airborne. Soon, it's above the trees. The ship turns around and shoots off in the direction of the palace of Sir Fangar.


	11. Chapter 6- Operation: Fire

Chapter 6

Operation: Fire

Phoenix Fire Temple (Inside Mt. Cavora)

7-27-15

12:00 A.M.

It's taken us a lot more than two weeks to get near the Ice ? Well, Cragger wanted us to fight Ice with Fire, so he took us to Mt. Cavora, where the Phoenix Tribe lives. There, We greeted the leader of the Phoenix, Fluminox. The bird wanted to prove our worthiness to have Fire Chi, so he had us go through some tests. One was you had to jump from ledge to ledge while trying not to fall on a pit of burning fire. The second one was paddling a wooden raft across a lake of lava, while the Legendbeasts rocked the raft with their cries. Not fun. But we lived, and we can use Fire Chi now, so that's a bonus of coming here. When we get back to Hogwarts, I'm thinking of surprising Tom with it. Now, we are leaving the Fire Temple to take on Fangar.

"I wish all of you a safe journey on your quest to save your friends from Sir Fangar." Fluminox is standing by the entrance of the Fire Temple via Mt. Cavora's waterfalls. We've stayed here exactly a week, and are now ready to take off. Feeling almost unstoppable, I turn to Laval and Cragger. "Well? Shall we shall stay or fly?" Both of them answer simultaneously. "Fly." I nod and turn back to Fluminox. "Will you join us?" To my surprise, the Phoenix King nods. "Yes. But I wouldn't be heading off into unknown danger alone." He steps off to the side and I can see five people standing together. "Link, meet Flinx, my son, Foltrax, my close friend and navigator, Tormak, just one of my guards, and Li'ella, Tormak's adopted daughter." Fluminox turns back to me. "They will be joining me. I do not offer this often, but would you like to join us in the Phoenix Flyer?" "That I would. Lead the way, Fluminox." A few minutes later, both ships are in the sky, and we're off in the direction of Sir Fangar's Ice Palace.

Hunter's Hideout (Sir Fangar's Ice Palace)

8/3/15

12:00 A.M.

A lone white panther rushes up the Icy steps of his Lord's palace. After a few wrong turns and lots of frantic cursing and muttering, he arrives in the Throne Room. Seated on a throne made of ice and furs from his long-dead foes is the fearsome Sir Fangar! The panther slowly approaches his King. "M-my Lord...they are coming...what are your orders?" As he says these words, the yet un-named panther quickly shoots his gaze from the floor beneath his feet up to his leader's face, then back down again. "Stealthor." Sir Fangar's voice rings around the massive Ice Cavern. The tone in his leader's voice make Stealthor cautiously raise his furry head. "Yes, my Lord?" Sir Fangar almost seems amused. "If they are indeed coming, as you say they are, then let them come. For they only want what I've taken from them…" The Supreme Overlord of the Ice Tribes lifts his icy blue-eyed stare to another part of the Throne Room, where behind a cleverly placed curtain, frozen in ice, stand the other Tribe's members and leaders. Not to mention four other Tribe members not of any tribe, but seem to be mixed. Could they be friends? Sir Fangar dwells on this, all the while staring at the Trophy Room, as he has begun to call it. Slightly amused, the Snow Panther King lets his gaze drift back to his General, Stealthor. "Let them come." His voice seems to growl with happiness. "We have the advantage here. We know the fortress like the back of our claws. They do not. Let us play with them for a while. Then, we strike!" With this, Fangar reaches behind him and throws a dagger against a target. The target is a crudely drawn map of Chima. All the while, Sir Fangar laughs madly, in between breaths he speaks again. "Stealthor, fetch Strainor and Mungus. Fetch anyone you can find. We march on the Lion Temple tonight!" As Stealthor runs from the Throne Room, Sir Fangar's roars of laughter shake loose snow from the roof of the cavern. "Tonight, we are fearful of them. Tomorrow, they shall be fearful of ME!"

On Route to the Hunter's Hideout

3:00 A.M.

"Do any of you get the feeling of being watched?" "Yes. But from what, I cannot say." Cragger's Commandship makes a hard right turn in front of us and begins to move down towards the snowy hill in front of us. The Phoenix Flyer follows suit.

A few minutes later, both ships are landed, and all of us are gathered together on top of the hill, which overlooks a massive complex of ice and snow. "So that's the Hunter's Hideout? It looks smaller than Hyrule Castle." I step forwards, a few paces away from the others, when something hits me, and without a sound, I fall forwards. Away from my friends and the Phoenix tribe. I land in the snow, and from far away, I can hear voices. "Mungus hit the Lion now?" A sigh. "No. Strainor, go and capture the others. Half of you go with him. The rest, help me take this one back to Sir Fangar. I think he'll be pleased to have a Knight of his soon-to-be-wife's army." Then there's nothing.

Overlook Hill

4:00 A.M.

"Link?" Hearing no answer, I walk over to the ledge where I last saw the golden-maned Lion. Looking over the edge, I can see nothing but whiteness. That's odd. Where did he go? I'm about to call Link's name again when I hear shouts of anger from behind me. I spin around to see a panther looming right in front of me. "You must be that wolf that Sir Fangar wishes to talk to." I notice the panther is holding something in his left paw. He then begins to raise the object and I begin to back away, only to find my back touch a wall of fur. I glance up. The wall of fur belongs to a gigantic wooly mammoth. "Heh, Hehe, Mungus hit wolf, Stealthor?" Stealthor smiles, in that cold way like-no-one-is-going-to-hear-you-scream kind of cold smile. The snow panther takes the object in both hands, hoists it over his head, and says this. "When you wake up, you'll be in Sir Fangar's Ice Palace. Mungus, you can hit her now." And the same time as Mungus hits me with a huge club he is holding, Stealthor hits me with the object he's holding. The darkness is instant.

The Throne Room (Sir Fangar's Ice Palace)

Sometime later

….Ow...pain...lots of it...ow...are headaches supposed to hurt this much...where am I...hmm...it's cold...not just the air but what I'm lying on...ice…! Wait a sec...ice...oh no. No. Great; the one place that I don't want to be, I'm at- Fangar's Ice Palace...Hey, look at the bright side-at least I'm in here. A panther face appears above mine. Seeing that I'm awake, he lifts his head and calls to someone. "He's awake!" "Oh, is he?" Someone pulls me up and still feeling dizzy, I sway in place for a few seconds. Then someone forcely puts their paw on my shoulders and turns me to face another snow panther. This one appears to be well dressed. "You are in my Ice Palace. The only reason that you are not frozen in ice and in my Trophy Room is because I wish to speak with you. What is your name, Lion?" "Your Trophy Room? How many people do you have in there, panther?" I break free of my captor and as I do so, I spot a familiar object hanging on the wall. These guys are plain idiots. I race over and with one fluid motion, I grab the sword from the wall, throw the sheathe over my back, step forwards, and, to the amazement of the snow creatures around me, unsheathe the blade of my ancestors. It literally sings as it comes out of the scabbard and as I swing it a few times, the very air shimmers. I then point the tip of the blade at the panther that stands before me. "Sir Fangar, meet the Master Sword." Sir Fangar steps back a few feet. I'm not done. "My name is Link Forester, Knight in Training for the Hyrulean Army. I have come for the Princess, and you shall give her to me. Now." The panther actually laughs at me. "Very good, Link, very good. You wish to see your Princess again? Well, you can't have her, for she and I are to be married later today. Fight me if you want, but your friends are locked away. You are alone. So, what are you going to do about this?" "What am I going to do about it?" The blade in my hands begins to shine with an unnatural brightness. "I'm not going to do anything." I raise the Master Sword. "My sword is." Then I charge forwards.

Sir Fangar takes out a sword of his own and begins to fight the Lion who wields the shimmering blade. "Try and best me! I am the sword-master!" "Not for long!" The Lion shouts back in his face. The sound of steel clashing with steel awakens the rest of the captured Tribe members . They can only look at each other through the wall of ice that each one is imprisoned in. All around them are the mising Tribe leaders and members. The captured Tribe members can only look at each other with fear and dread, for they do not know when they will escape from their icy prison. Except for one.

I really don't have much of a choice. I've been staring at the ice beneath my paws for at least an hour. Why? I'll make it brief-while we can't move, we meaning everyone that is trapped in ice, time passes around us. And while time passes around us, our minds are still awake. Which means...that we could die of starvation or thirst while being encased in ice. Also, with that in mind, what you put into your system, must come out, to be putting it lightly. That's where my problem comes in.

This is agony...what do you even do in a situation like this? If only I was outside of this ice...ice...that's it! Warm liquids melt snow and ice! This goes against what i've been taught, but if I want to free myself, I'm going to have to do this….

...Well. I'm free. At least my clothing is already wet from the ice...I force my thoughts away from what just happened and step away from the remains of my ice prison, towards an ornately carved ice door, from which hangs a huge, blue curtain. From behind this curtain, I can hear sounds of steel hitting steel. What is going on out there? Then I hear a familiar voice. "Is that all you got, panther? I'm not done yet!" Link? I lift the curtain up over my head and walk forwards.

"Seems to me like you aren't as good as you thought, panther." Sir Fangar glares up at me from the floor and snarls at me. "Don't call me that!" "I already did. By the way, thanks for dueling me. I had fun. Now...where are…" Movement by a blue curtain makes me turn from Fangar and as I stand there, a wolf steps out from behind the curtain.

I don't remember running over to the wolf. I don't remember sheathing my sword and hugging the wolf, and I certainly don't remember Sir Fangar and a number of his panther and mammoth and polar bear minions surrounding us. What I do remember though, is the wolf spinning me around to face Sir Fangar, and suddenly I feel lighter.

Please let this work, I don't want to die today. In one swift motion, I spin Link around, reach up and grasp the hilt of the Master Sword in my paws, then I pull upwards.

The blade sings as it is taken out of its scabbard and I lower it, point down to the floor. I then lift my head to gaze at the snow panther. "I also am good at swordfighting. Why don't you just go and hide, cat." I then raise the Blade of Evil's Bane at the now fuming cat and charge at him.


	12. Chapter 7- Destines Are Fulfilled

Chapter 7

Densities are Fulfilled.

8-19-15

The Lion Temple

The resounding noise could be heard as far away as the Lion Temple. Or so everyone said to me when we returned there, with an injured cat and his dejected minions. What happened in about a month in this: After dealing with Fangar, Link and I freed everyone that was still encased in ice. After that, we ambushed the guards around Zelda and freed her. A few minutes later, I was back in the Throne Room, demanding that Fangar surrender to us. He agreed.

We also dealt with and The Flying Krock is now grounded nearby Cragger's Commandship and the Phoenix Flyer. It seems like we can go home now, but I can't get rid of this feeling like something else is out there...waiting…

"I renounce the ways of evil. We are no longer frozen Tribes. I, Sir Fangar, deband the Hunters. We are no more!" The sound of ice being broken is heard and a loud cheer rings out around the bridge leading to the Lion Temple. I'm back a little ways from the celebrants. The Lion Legendbeast is lying besides me, head upon his paws, looking in the direction of Spiral Mountain, a corkscrew-shaped mountain rising out of the valley. "You have done well. I am sure your ancestor that came here would be proud of you." The Lion opens his maw to say more, but something catches his attention and he whips his head around to face the forest surrounding the Wolf Camp.

The Legendbeast gets to his paws and I notice that the other Legendbeasts have joined him. "What's going on?" The Lion's gaze makes me feel small and I step back, unnerved. "Something is coming here. Something evil. Something that us Legendbeasts cannot defeat." The Gorilla Legendbeast speaks next. "That stained-glass window down in the Room of Artifacts? What happened that day will happen again. It will happen today. Keep your wits about you, Link, keep that blade of yours unsheathed, and your shield by your side. For He is coming." The beast moves forwards to the edge of the bridge and gazes out over the landscape. "...The Demon King is coming. That creature who killed and maimed so many Chimaens so long ago…" "Wait," I unsheathe the Master Sword and notice that the blade is glowing. Glowing a bright blue, and I realize that I can see the glow of the blade even in bright daylight on the bridge's walkway. "...It's only supposed to glow like this when…" I lift my gaze from my sword to the woods. "'The Evil One comes.' ...How is he here?" "He never left." The sound of a staff hitting stone reaches me and I turn, only to see one of the Lion Elders slowly walking towards me. "As your ancestor never really left Chima. His spirit still resides within you, deep inside yourself. I can feel his presence now." The Elder smiles at me. "Yes, his presence is growing stronger by the second. Even you should be able to feel something." What does he mean by that? 'I have returned.' My eyes go wide in shock and I drop the Master Sword and put my paws to the sides of my head, staring at the Lion Elder. "Who is that?" "That is Eric. Your ancestor. The one who saved Chima long ago." He nods in my direction and bangs his staff on the ground. "The time has come. The Golden Power will be united once more. You are all that stands in the way of the Demon King. If he gets his paws on the whole Golden Power…" The Elder shudders visibly and hurries away from me.

'Well. I wonder why he ran off like that. Pick up your sword. That dot you see in the distance? That's him.' ...Eric? 'Yes?' How come you're not mentioned in anything? 'The Tree for example? It's because my spirit never really left Chima. While I died of old age in Hyrule, I live on here. How can I be in anything if I was here, fighting Ganon instead of fighting him in Hyrule? I cannot. I have answered your question. Ganon is coming to kill you and that cannot happen. He has gained experience since you last fought him, and you cannot defeat him. But I can. And only I alone. Let me see...you also have the Shield? Good, good...the sword...armor…...Chi? You have Fire Chi? Excellent! I can use both Ice and Fire Chi!' I'm still standing at the first steps leading down to the plains. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen. Eric? That's odd...I don't hear anything-

"RROOOOAAARRRRR! I HAVE RETURNED! RROOOOAAARRRRR! GANON, YOUR HEAD WILL BE ON MY SWORD WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU! RROOOOAAARRRRR!" 'AT LAST. THANK YOU LINK. I CAN FIGHT MY MORTAL ENEMY NOW. DO NOT SPEAK TO ME. YOU WILL TAKE MY PLACE. I SHALL RETURN TO HYRULE AND BE HONORED. YOU? YOU WILL STAY HERE ON CHIMA FOREVER.' As Eric takes over my entire being, I feel as if I'm being torn apart. A few seconds later, I'm lying on the bridge, staring up into the sky. A Lion appears above me, holding a glowing sword in his left paw. No. No-this can't be possible! "I can still read your thoughts, kin." Eric raises the sword in his paws and it blocks out the setting sun. I'm going to die. I'm really going to die. "Goodbye, traitor!" Eric slices downwards-

...I'm not dead? "Look behind you, idiot. You're so occupied with killing Forester that you didn't even notice me come up the stairs." I open my eyes. The first thing I see is Eric still holding the Master Sword over my head, but it can't go down any farther. Two curved swords are holding it in place. Two very familiar swords. The beast holding the twin blades forces Eric to drop the Master Sword and Eric goes flying about halfway across the bridge. The beast then turns to me. "...I actually came to get rid of Eric...uh...sorry about all of this. Pick up that sword of yours. Eric is evil, I don't know what has happened in the time span he has been here, maybe something is making him evil...he did use a combination of normal and fire chi when he fought me...maybe that's what turned him." With some difficulty, I manage to rise and pick up my sword. I then turn back to the beast and hold out a paw. "Do you know a way back?" "To the Wizarding Castle? Yes. Eric's spirit is the key, kill him and you can return." Lion paw shakes Boar paw and Conner steps around me and begins to clop over to where Eric is lying. I follow him.

Eric is in a sorry state when I reach him. Fur is missing, an ear is torn, he's lost some blood and he tries in vain to crawl backwards to get away from me.

One stab downwards and his life is over. I wipe off my sword on his ruined clothing and I turn to Connor, who is watching Eric's spirit soar upwards into the sky. He then turns to me and I realize that all of my friends are gathered around me. "All of you stand still, all of us are going home."

Connor raises his blue, furry arms and all of us rise into the air, unsure of what is going to happen to us.

8-20-15

10:00 P.M.

On the shores of Fox Lake

...I'm back here. How long has it been? I'm on my back, staring up into the blackened sky. I've begun to doze off when I hear multiple shouts of anger and I sit up, sand flying off of me as I do so. Centaurs. "Cerberus?" The lead Centaur quickly fires an arrow into the sand below him and clops over to me. "I was beginning to lose hope that you wouldn't come back. Where have you been for the past four months?" I get to my feet and look past Cerberus, to gaze at a castle that pierces the night sky. Cerberus follows my gaze and smiles grimly. "In the time span that you and your friends have been gone, so many students have disappeared. Fudge is powerless against Tom, and it's all I can do not to let the Dementors and Death Eaters take any of my people for their 'experiments'." He shudders visibly and the centaurs opens his mouth to say more, but then a furry shape leaps from the woods at me, and I go down in a pile of furry animals. A sharp bark calls off the beasts and I sit up again, only to find a wolf sitting in front of me. "Vera!" "Welcome back. We have found your friends. Follow us." The Mage-Wolf Alpha then leaps up and runs away from me, his pack following him. I'm left standing there with Cerberus, who only glances at me. "You can't go after them on foot. Climb on my back." The half man- half horse lays down and I climb onto the horse half on him. Cerberus stands and gallops in the direction of the Wolf Pack.

The Great Hall

3:00 A.M.

8-21-15

"WHAT." "T-t-t-that's what was said...t-t-the Animagus has returned. Along with Forester and the rest of them." Feirback stands in front of his master, who is silently absorbing this new information. Lord Voldemort turns away from the werewolf, gazing out over the land he has taken over. "Feirback. I have a request for you. Lead the Animagus away from her friends. I shall deal with her alone." The werewolf nods and scampers away. Tom slowly walks towards the twin doors, taking out a slender, cracked with age wand.

The Dark Lord passes teachers and students alike, who all move away from him swiftly. As he passes them, Tom raises the Elder Wand and calls his Death Eaters. Lucius appears first. "What do you need, my Lord?" "I need you to attack and drive away the group in the Forest. All but the Animagus. She is mine." Malfroy nods in understanding and starts walking in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Several other Death Eaters follow him.

The Forbidden Forest

3:00 A.M.

"Where is everyone? Shouldn't they be around here?" Cerberus moves silently, only replying with, "Yes, they should. I fear that something has happened." Just then, light flashes ahead of us and the Centaur stops. "What was that?" I can hear voices now. "Shoot, you idiot, Shoot!" "Death Eaters! Move!" "Hey, Draco, is that your father?" "...Why…" Cerberus rushes forwards, drawing his bow from his side. "EEEYYYAAAAAAA!"

Spells are flying in every direction. I can't see much from Cerberus's back, but I can see enough. Lucius is up in front, advancing upon Ben and Draco. Link and Zelda are wielding sword and bow, creating havoc among the Death Eaters. Connor/Ganon is whirling his golden trident around in circles, sending debris everywhere. I've got to help them. I lean down and yell at Cerberus. "Let me down! I've got to help them!" "No you don't. You have to flee from here-Tom is coming." The Centaur rears, sending me into the bushes behind me. Then I hear something scream and a great flash of light. Did I just escape death?

The centaur falls, hands still clutched around his great bow. Tom strides into the clearing. All goes silent. Tom gazes around at the fighters and asks softly. "Well? Where is the Animagus?" Lord Voldemort's gazes moves from face to face, eyes showing no emotion. He notices Feirback paying attention to a bush by the fallen centaur and Tom moves across the clearing at a fast rate.

Oh no-go away. Please go away...I risk looking through the hole in the bush and I see someone in a black cloak walking towards my location. ...I'm going to die behind this bush.

Tom reaches the bush and stands there, looking down at the werewolf. "Well? Where is she?" "Behind this bush. Do you wish me to pull her out?" The Dark Lord shakes his head. "Let her come out on her own. Wait. I have a better idea." Lord Voldemort raises his cloaked arms and fires at the bush.

… "She still lives!" "Does she?" "Yes. Tom, I suggest you finish the Animagus off now, while she lies before you." "Should I?" "...We tried. Cerberus lies dead, all of us are injured in some way, we are finished."

'Get up.' …..Dragonus? 'You will die if you don't make a stand for yourself. Your are injured, true, but you must fight.' "This has gone too far. Let me take your place. Your friends have shielded you from most of it, but they cannot help you forever." 'Wake. Wake now and rid the world of Tom forever. Wake.'

I'm looking at a sword. A sword that is embedded in the dirt before me. A sword that I haven't seen since I was falsely accused of attacking the Lion Temple. Dragon's Fire. It looks like it came here straight from Chima. Let's see if it is still as powerful. I rise from the charred remains of the bush and reach towards the blade before me.

The Great Hall

4:00 A.M.

Dumbledore walks through the door leading to the balcony. Several teachers follow him. A flash of light comes from the area of the Forbidden Forest. "What is that?" A lone wolf howl rings around the grounds, a howl of fury and anger. Flitwick walks up to the railing. "What was that?"

The Astronomy Tower

4:00 A.M.

At the same time, students are studying the stars. They also hear the lone wolf howl and wonder what has happened.

The Quidditch Field

4:00 A.M.

"I know this game has started early, but we can still-what was that?"

The House of Nash

Somewhere in Ireland

4:00 A.M.

"Beatrice?" The old woman glances up at her family, and smiles. "I have a feeling that someone has been made very angry...I would hate to be on the receiving end of her fury…"

The Forbidden Forest

A Unmapped Clearing

4:00 A.M.

...What even...what am I? "...Hey! I'm a Lion again!" "We all changed?" "How?" "Guys...did you hear that howl?" "Not to mention that flash of light?" I step out of the woods and ignore the animals staring at me, I only see Tom. I raise Dragon's Fire, and the blade literally sings as I swing the sword.

I stand there with my sword deep inside Tom's head. His blood is covering me, but I don't care. A few more seconds, and he melts away, leaving only his ragged, black as night cloak.

I did it. Again. Fur and feathers are smothering me and I shove everyone away from me. "You did it! ...Again...I hope he doesn't come back a third time." I turn from everyone else and wipe Tom's blood from my sword using the grass beneath me. I then begin to walk away from my friends, heading off to another part of the forest that surrounds us. "Lauren?" "Let her go, Ben. She'll find us later. Meanwhile, we should go up to the castle and tell everyone where we've been." As I walk in one direction, my friends walk in another, they are going to the castle, me, to a secret location that only two other people know about. Rachel, Helena? I'm returning Dragon's Fire back to the two of you.

Read the Conclusion of The Raven Saga in Warriors: Legend of The Shape-Shifter.


End file.
